These Dreams
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: When Logan meets a strange new mutant, it finally becomes time to face his past. Rogue must deal with her new powers and Jean must finally face her true self. Filled with Action and Romance- Pairings- Rogue/Remy Logan/Danielle Jean/Scott
1. 1930

**I do not own the X-men. This has one of my own character creations in it! But don't worry there will definitely be more Rogue/Remy Love later on. **

Charles Xavier woke startled. Sweat poured from his forehead, it had been weeks and he was having the same nightmares over and over. Pulling himself into his wheel chair he glanced at the clock. It read 2:22 am. It was his same routine; he would have his nightmare and make his way to his small refrigerator for a bottle of water. He closed his eyes calling up the visions he had seen, a little girl, she was covered in blood she screamed for her Papa. Then there was nothing but pain, and Charles felt as if he were her as if he were really her. Sighing he grasped the bridge of his nose and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Had he gone mad? He was actually searching for this girl, calling his resources; he had actually gone as far as to call Erik. Was he going too far? He truly believed that she was out there and somehow she was calling to him, calling for him to come and help her.

1930-

A small, 9 year old girl walked through her village, following her mother. It was dark and the family was going for the winter festival. "Mamma? Mamma?" Danielle pulled at her mother's skirt. "Look at the moon!" She pointed at the full moon and laughed. Her mother pushed her forward along with her two brothers Sam and Charlie.

Charlie and Danielle were twins both with pure white hair, but their eyes were completely different. Charlie had brown and Danielle's were a brilliant Gold, it's true that both were strange and stood out but up till now no one had said anything about their differences. Sam their older brother had black hair and dark eyes.

The festival was wonderful the children played and watched the small puppet shows that were being performed. The village had gathered around for a small play that was to be held and seats were being filled. "Come on!" Sam grabbed Charlie's hand and they ran to the front to watch. He looked back sticking his tongue out at Danielle as she clung to her mother's dress. He would take Charlie all to himself, he had a deep disdain for Danielle, and he didn't quite know why. Danielle stood behind her mother and father in the back of the crowd, she didn't feel right. Her stomach kicked all of a sudden and she bent forward letting her entire meal from before land on the cold ground.

"Papa" She reached to her father. Her skin was on fire, it felt as if her skin was melting right off of her body. Suddenly she couldn't control anything her eyes lit up in the night and her skin burst into a million little particles. She screamed out, this time a loud howl erupted.

"The wolves are back!"

"Save the children!" the villagers yelled out into the night. The scrambled, they couldn't handle another incident where the wolves killed one of their children. The men instantly picked up weapons on from anywhere they could find them.

Danielle dug claws into the ground and yelled, she tried to yell out for help but it came out in growls. The world collided into colors and she was nervous. Her parents looked up at her. She didn't understand what was wrong. Looked up? They, like the others, ran away. Her mother yelled for her "Dani! Dani! Where is she?" Danielle's large paw stamped on the ground and she howled.

Charlie and Sam heard the commotion and turned only to come face to face with a large white wolf. Sam pulled his brother behind him to protect him, but Charlie could feel that it was Danielle. "Dani!" Charlie pointed at her. Sam grabbed his brother he was so confused he had no idea how to react. He immediately took off towards their house. "No stop Sam its Dani!" he dug his feet into the ground and Sam stopped. Charlie was yelling the words 'Dani' and pointing at the giant growling white wolf. What else could he think, other than his brother was nuts?

As suddenly as the monster appeared it disappeared in a cloud of dust, fur, and skin. All that was left was an unconscious Danielle on the cold winter ground. Charlie ran to Danielle shaking her awake. Sam grabbed her other arm and before any of the other villagers could see them, they escaped down the path to their home. Sam sat down with his brother and sister outside their house, "you have to tell mamma and papa." Sam grabbed Danielle.

"No! They will hate me, Im a wolf. Im one of the bad ones! How can that even be?" Danielle asked grabbing Sam's arm. "please don't tell them…" Danielle begged.

"Fine." Sam grumbled seeing those golden eyes, he hated her but couldn't turn her in, it was blood.

"I love you Dani. Now we are special together!" Charlie hugged her. Sam hated being left out their parents have always fawned over them- the special twins. He always liked Charlie, but hate Danielle she just made him angry. They made it home finally and their parents attacked Danielle, only angering Sam more. He was going to take care of this.

Danielle woke in her bed her skin was flaky and red, she felt strange. Different in a way. She ran to the mirror in her room and she gasped, her ears were more pointed than before and her fingernails were claws. Instantly she fell to the floor and began to cry. She didn't understand what had happened; last night was all a blur. She remembered begging Sam and her skin burning but she didn't know what to do. She could hear everything around her, the baby crying down the street and her father and mother sleeping in their beds. She could smell everything breakfast from the house over and wolves running through the forest. She could sense it all, and it was too much to comprehend.

Before she knew anything Charlie was sitting beside her on the floor holding her. "Now you're like me. We truly are twins" Charlie kissed her on the forehead and rocked her back and forth. She had already known about Charlie's gift, his inhuman ability to pull what he wanted into a shadow realm and show one their worst nightmare. He had done it to her by accident after they had a small fight about a toy.

Sam stood in the door way watching the scene play out. He crossed his arms, he had protected his little sister but he was bothered by something. Something deep within him was beginning to build up. Why wasn't he able to have special powers like his brother and sister? What was so wrong with him? Why was he different? He watched them hold each other close, they were bonded in a way he could never understand. Mother and father had always been closer to the twins and they were special, he felt as if he were the outcast in this family, but tonight that was going to change. Because Sam had a plan.

The village was in a tussle they had begun forming a mob to look for what they called a werewolf. They claimed it had to be a man and that it was already devouring little children.

Sam's plan-

"Charlie." Sam whispered shaking his brother out of his deep sleep. Charlie began to sink into the shadows; he was scared and was beginning to go into his protection mode. He was ready to attack. "It's just me idiot!" Same whispered and pulled Sam out of bed and back to reality.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he wasn't quite awake yet.

"Come on, let's play a game." He smirked helping Charlie pull on his boots and coat.

"But we're supposed to be sleeping!" Charlie said.

"Shhhhh! Idiot. I asked mama she said it was ok." He pulled his younger brother to the front door, "Now this game is called watch for mamma. She's going to try and sneak up on us, if you see her you gotta call out to me ok?" Sam asked opening the front door and peering up the stairs as a small creak broke the silence of the house.

"Ok!" Charlie smiled at Sam, ready for his duty.

Sam ran into the night, he knew he had seen it somewhere around here. He searched the ground and then he tripped, he caught himself scratching his hands and face. "crud!" He yelled out and he kicked whatever it was that he tripped over. Looking down at it, he smiled as he saw what he was looking for this whole time.

Sam grabbed the bucks antlers and began to pull it towards the house. It took him a long time, but he got into the front yard. He smiled at the blood trail he had left. Sam ran back towards the back yard and grabbed the axe his father used to cut wood and he made his way towards the dead deer. He began to hack the buck into pieces spreading it around the yard and then he made his way to the door, peering in her whispered to Charlie. "Hey Char, can you go to the kitchen I think I saw mamma in their sneaking around go watch for her huh?" Sam smiled and shook his head to the kitchen.

"got it!" Charlie scurried into the kitchen and sat at the table. He was going to keep a look out for mamma. He sure didn't want her winning the game. He kicked his feet, but soon began to grow tired. He hoped this game would end soon; he wanted to go back to bed.

Sam made his way with the deer carcass up to Danielle's room. He tried to hold back his giggle as he spread the blood all over her bed and on the floor. She was going to freak out when she woke up in the morning and found all of this and then mother and father would know what she really was. That she was the monster from the festival. Sam wondered how special they would think she was then. They were sure going to be mad and Sam wanted them to be mad at her.

Sam had placed the blood all around the room; he was surprised that Danielle had not awakened. She slept like the dead. Exiting the room he rushed to the bathroom and washed himself off, he hadn't avoided getting blood all over his shirt and pants she he threw them into the woods. Sam grabbed Charlie from the kitchen and carried him to his bed, his brother had fallen asleep at the table he was glad because he had spread the blood all up the stairs to Danielle's room.

In the morning screams were heard from their parents. Sam jumped awake; he smiled to himself and rushed out of bed to see his plan unfold. Sam and Charlie made it to the door of Danielle's room in time to see their father rush in. Charlie's mouth was agape at the blood all on the floor and on Danielle's bed. He hadn't seen her at all while he was awake with Sam, when and how could she have done this.

"You bitch!" Danielle jumped awake at their father's words. She finally was able to adjust to her surroundings, she saw the blood. "You're the monster!" Her father pulled her roughly out of bed.

Sam watched with fear, he had never seen his father get violent before. "Brian!" their mother had tried to rush to Danielle as Brian shook his daughter. "No!" Grace grabbed his arm but he pushed her back and she fell into the blood. She gasped and rushed to her feet and ran out of the room.

"Pappa! Pappa! What did I do? Please! No!" Danielle cried as her father took off his belt.

Charlie and Sam stood paralyzed to their place on the floor. Sam grabbed Charlie's arm, he knew this was only going to get worse. "You're no daughter of mine! You're a monster!" Brian pushed his daughter against the wall and beat her with his belt. When he tired he noticed the blood had already begun to heal on Danielle's body, she curled into a ball and reached for him.

"Papa…I didn't do anything please…" her hand barley touched his foot as he kicked her hand away and beat her more with his belt.

Brian turned and grabbed Sam and Charlie by their arms, "to your room now!" he yelled and they scattered. He had to do something get rid of that monster before the villagers blamed him; he had to protect his family. He locked the door with his key and rushed for the doctor. He wondered how long she had been a monster, his wife had to have cheated on him, how could she have done that, but Charlie was perfect. Maybe she was just a random abomination.

Danielle had been in her room for hours, the smell of blood flooded her senses and she had puked multiple times but now she just curled in the only uncovered corner and cried. She had been in here for too long, she wanted air. Finally she heard steps on the stair and the door opened to reveal four large men they had ropes. "Hello, Danielle can you hear me?" A fifth man stepped forward, he had a long white coat on and Danielle recognized him instantly. It was Doctor Alexander West "Doctor" Danielle stepped forward and the men were on her in an instant. One man held her down while the others tied her, she was stronger than they thought as she shoved one of the men and he broke the wall with the force. Something shocked her and the electricity that ran through her body was way too much.

Escape from a Medical Lab-

"X-men please come to the war room, immediately." Xavier's voice boomed through Logan's head. He hated when the professor did that it felt as if it invaded his privacy. He was sitting at the breakfast table on his third round of pancakes, it was Rogue's turn to cook and she was amazing at breakfast foods which was always while she was always chosen for breakfast duty.

All of the current professors stood ready to move; Rogue, Logan, Jean, Remy, Scott, Ororo and Beast. They made their way to the war room immediately. "hmm let me walk behind you Chere" Remy smirked behind Rogue as she sauntered out.

"Shut up swamp rat!" Rogue smacked him as she walked ahead of him, swinging her hips more than normal. Remy looked to Scott holding his heart.

Logan rolled his eyes it was always the same thing with those two the on and off flirt, it made him sick and he was ready to get out of this mansion, but he had promised the professor that he wouldn't leave – he hadn't regained his memory and he honestly was beginning to think that he wasn't going to. After Jean and Scott had married a couple of months ago and he lost the love/lust of his life he had been in a foul mood ever since. He wasn't really sure if he loved her with his head or with his 'other' head. Everything had just gone wrong he lost his memory, his love, and his pride. Not only that, but now he was stuck in this place to lie in the bed he made.

When the small team arrived in the war room, the professor was already waiting for them. "You are my longest and most trusted and most advanced mutants. I am sorry to call you short notice for a mission, but it is immediate. I have been receiving some distressing brain waves and I have been searching for the owner for a while, and I believe that this mutant is in a lot of trouble."

Jean was the first one to question "Is the mutant injured? What kind of medical supplies do we need professor?"

"I don't know Jean. I don't really even know if the specific mutant is here…" He looked down ashamed that he was sending them in blind with little answers, "I heard sensed brain waves from some other mutants and they are in immense pain. I'm not quite sure if this is a government funded mutant experimentation lab, it very well might be privately owned. The mutants there must be freed; there are horrible things that I have sensed happening there." Xavier shook his head heavily disturbed. "You'll take the X Jet sadly the lab is not far away, somehow it remained hidden right under our noses. I don't know how, but it did. Save as many as you can and come home. My military source has sent these plans of the lab over, here." Xavier nodded to his team who quickly moved out.


	2. The Battle Begins

"Here's how this is going to go down." Scott stated as the X men began to buckle themselves into their seats, "Logan, Rogue, and Beast you will go straight through the front door causing a distraction while Jean, Ororo, Remy and myself make our way around to the side hidden entrance. I don't want anyone injured over this, but take the women and children first attempt to free everyone." Scott's voice hitched, he couldn't imagine who was in this prison.

By the time the X men had reached their destination, they landed in a war zone. Part of the medical lab was in flames and the soldiers were distracted with the brotherhood and some of their new members. "Shit." Scott let slip as he landed the jet near the wood line. "No change in mission. If we are engaged by the Brotherhood then take them out!" Scott unhooked his belt and exited the jet followed by the rest of the team.

Logan was ready to go; this was exactly what he needed to take his mind off of the rut he had been in. Rogue smashed through the front doors, "boy wee I love havin' supa strength shug!" she yelled as she whipped down the hall on foot.

"Looks as if someone beat us to the punch." Beast called out as he looked at the rows and rows of empty cells.

"Then where are all the mutants?" Rogue asked looking around the cells to make sure, avoiding the dead bodies.

"Look at these bodies?" Hank pointed out the soldiers, "they look as if they were ripped apart."

Logan spoke to Scott over his radio, "He one eye all there ain't no mutants here!" Logan waited for an answer.

"Wolverine, copy that. Same here there are no mutants on the upper levels. Fall back. Cyclops out." Wolverine turned to leave when the air around them seemed to fall to pieces to reveal three young mutants covered in blood.

"We over heard, you guys are here to save us?" a little girl asked holding a smaller boy.

"Yep." Rogue grabbed the little girl as the rest of the team began to fall back to the X Jet.

A loud howl was heard from the rear court yard. "Sabretooth?" Rogue asked looking to Logan.

"No. That's something else and its heading right towards the others. Hank, take these kids to the jet and stay with them, Rogue you're with me!" Logan took off towards the courtyard, Rogue instantly followed.

Logan and Rogue slid to a halt; soldiers were firing at a young white haired woman. She had bandages on both of her eyes and barely was covered with clothing. Logan noticed the familiar scent, but was puzzled he didn't know her. She moved around the bullets with ease growling at the soldiers. She rushed forward grabbing the barrel of two M4s as she threw both soldiers to their butts knocking them unconscious. She rushed towards the others moving in a zig zag as they shot of her, she plunged one set of claws into the third soldiers chest and the fourth soldiers stomach. They both fell.

"What do we do?" Rogue asked, she was stunned as was he. Before he could speak the girl had killed the rest of the soldiers in her path. She looked to the woods beyond the fenced in court yard.

"Come on let's move!" the young woman yelled out as several mutants moved from the woods to move through to safety. As if on cue the rest of the X- men were on site, however the Brotherhood were nowhere to be seen, probably sure to follow at any moment. "Get back all of you!" The white haired woman yelled moving into a protective stance

"Jean what can you read?" Scott asked.

"Nothing…I can't read anything from this girl." Jean took a frightening step back.

"Why don't you just let the others go?" Scott stepped forward his hand on his visor.

"Oh and what let them go back to being tortured? I don't think so." The woman held her ground, though clearly being out numbered.

"They aren't going back to torture my dear, we are the good guys." Ororo stated calmly from beside Scott.

"You're lying!" The girl growled out, "You're soldiers and you could have fooled me" The girl began to move forward and Scott's hand shot to his visor.

"Wait!" Logan tried to stop them, to explain what he and Rogue had seen. It was too late, he distracted the girl, her mouth hung open in the direction of his voice and she was blasted by Scotts beams.

The X-men attempted to move forward but the woman instantly jumped up. It was as if Scott's beam had done nothing. That was Logan's cue to move forward, he skidded to a halt in front of Jean and Scott stopping their movements. The girl removed the bandages from her eyes, there was still blood from where they had been experimenting, but brilliant golden eyes stared into Logan's dark eyes. "Dani?" Logan bit out, he didn't remember but the name felt right.

"Logan?" the girl eased immediately. "I thought I smelled you. I wasn't sure. It's been so long… You are with these people?" she pointed to the group behind him, they were stunned.

"Yes." Logan retracted his claws

"For a moment, I thought they were with Sabertooth, he is still around here. I smelled him too…" she trailed off waving to the mutants in the woods urging them to come forward.

Logan was baffled, this woman knew him and he knew her. He didn't remember how but she was familiar and beautiful. She had long white hair which reached her buttocks; her eyes were the most brilliant gold he had ever seen. He began to notice more about her, her pointed ears more pointed than any other human, a little elf like. She also had hardened fingernails much like Sabretooth's and small fangs which seemed to catch her lip when she talked much like a dog. He had so many questions he hoped that she would follow them. He instantly noticed her claws were adamantium and he wondered just how far they had gone back.


	3. Bits and Pieces

**Once again I have another chapter for you. Remember I do not own X-men, but if I did I'd be rich. **

Hank had checked Danielle out in the medical lab of the mansion. She was as good as new he was surprised just how much like Logan's body her body was. She didn't have the adamantium bones but she did have the claws. Hank had so many questions but he let her pull on some borrowed clothing. She was much shorter than Rogue but naturally built he watched as Rogue's clothing hung loosely off of her. "Umm…the professor would like see you." Danielle was very suspicious of people here, she didn't know much of anything about the outside world these days but these people had helped her.

She looked at the door to the med lab. Hank watched the obvious sign of abuse in her; she was waiting for him to escort her. "I'll take you. If you'd like?" Hank asked smiling at her.

"Uh …" She didn't know what to say, she really wanted to run away from here. There was too much truth in this large mansion, too many memories. She wanted to escape from all of this but Logan was here.

"You mean you remembered something?" Xavier asked Logan who sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"No…I just sort of knew. Knew who she was, her name is Danielle. I just knew it, it popped into my head." Logan growled he was annoyed at all of this.

"Perhaps when Danielle feels comfortable here, she will be willing to discuss this all with you. She may be the link to your past that you have been searching for this whole time." Xavier had to admit, that she must be special. There was something about her; she was obviously the mutant he had been sensing. Last night he slept the whole night. The first time he had been able to sleep in ages.

Logan sniffed the air, he was instantly distracted. That smell…It was beautiful and alluring. It smelled like snow, winter, summer, spring everything wrapped into one. Truthfully, it was hard to explain what it smelled like…if heaven had a smell. A small knock sounded from the door, "come in." the professor announced and Danielle slipped into the room. Seeing Logan she smiled, he watched her. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Danielle really didn't like to talk to strangers; she wondered how she would find the words. She hadn't truly held a conversation in years. It was different to talk when she was killing or saving lives, but this was to learn about herself and these people. She didn't like to get to know people or did she? This is the first time she had really been around people who weren't trying to kill her. She had almost put that Beast guy in a coma when he stuck her with a needle. It was to only take blood and she blushed in guilt. He was so kind and she almost killed him.

"Ah Danielle, I am Professor Charles Xavier." He rolled over to her and nodded. "You are more than welcome to stay with us. As a matter of fact we would prefer it…" Xavier was interrupted.

"I'm being held here?" Danielle whispered. Logan growled. Xavier was taken aback.

"No, no you're not being imprisoned here. You are welcome to come and go as you please. You are free." Charles looked into her golden eyes. Her eyes sparkled Danielle humphed and looked to Logan. She growled, he wasn't all there, what was wrong with him? Looking back at the professor she wasn't quite sure what was going on. He gave her a key and told her Logan would show her to her room. "Meals are at 6am, noon, and 6pm." Xavier smiled, "I trust Logan will get you settled. We will talk later if you would like my dear." The professor smiled.

"Come on Darlin' Ill show you around." Logan opened the door and Danielle followed him out into the hall.

Danielle grabbed Logan, pulling him into a nearby library. Shutting the door she looked at him, "ok so when do we hit the road?" she looked out the window and around the room.

"What are you talking about?" Logan gaped at her, crossing his arms.

"Those soldiers, the cameras in the facility, they know where you are and that you're alive and that you came for me." Danielle looked into his eyes, he really didn't know her. "You…you..don't know me…do you?" Danielle sunk into a chair running a hand through her hair. Danielle to Logan looked like a kid no older than 25, but somehow she knew him. He sunk to his knees in front of her.

"Look…Kid…my memory was lost. You're gonna have to fill me in on these things." He smirked.

Danielle wasn't a weak woman, but tears brimmed in her eyes. "I waited…" she grabbed his face and looked peered into his brown eyes. He jumped a little at the sudden contact. "I..Waited. For. You." She said slower, her eyes jumped left to right.

A flash of something hit Logan; he remembered her face, her smile, a kiss. He pulled out of her grasp. "Who are you?" He breathed out putting distance between them. She just stood and headed for the door. "No you don't!" He let his claws free and pushed her against a wall; she lost her breath but waited for the pain. "Start talking!" He yelled.

"Ok ok." Danielle easily pushed him away, which even surprised him. "Sit…Let's talk." They both sat and Danielle began her tale.

"When I was sent away by my father in 1930, he placed me into a mental institution. I was nine years old. They soon realized that I wasn't crazy that I was just different – they didn't quite have a name for us back then, they didn't call us mutants yet. There were others in the hospital, but we were separated. That's where I gained most of my education; I learned languages and hoped that I would travel the world some day. The only traveling that I did was from hospital to hospital. I was resting in my bed on October 3, 1989 when a small tussle occurred outside my window I'll never forget that day. The hospital I was in was burnt to the ground. It was Americans and they were in uniform. It was you." Danielle and Logan's eyes met. Logan was leaning forward it had already seemed like they had been talking for hours.

"You slashed through the wooden door, you came to my side and you picked me up out of the fire. You had bone claws then. I didn't need your help and I made sure you knew that. Sabretooth had set the fire and you being the good guy had to save the civilians inside. We were just your fun on the side, Stryker was with you. He yelled at Sabretooth for setting a fire possibly giving your position away to enemy. He saw how I had come directly out of the fire unharmed, my skin already healing. He took one look at my appearance claws, ears, and fangs. He knew I was like you and Sabretooth…a feral. He had the big one arrest me and he took me to the plane. I don't know what your mission was, but you were some kind of Special Forces group. You helped Stryker retrieve a suitcase with some kind of metal in it."

"The adamantium." Logan whispered remembering bits and pieces of her story, the fire and Wade grabbing the girl. Her stubbornness, but the pain as Stryker smacked her face calming her heated tongue. That had made him wince even after all of his years experiencing the brutality of war; he hated seeing a woman in pain. She was barely clothed then, only in a hospital gown which was covered in her own blood and slightly burnt. He hated the way she smelled, but something underlying on her some sweet skin smell softened him. He swore he would get back to her even then, his instincts had told him not to leave her side.

"I tried to sleep on the plane, I always tried to sleep." She smirked. "When you came on the plane you were instantly by my side. The whole ride and even when we landed you tried to carry me off of the plane. I rejected you and pushed you away from me. I had a fear of soldiers and all those years ago, I barely spoke English then. I could hardly understand, I didn't know what was happening. You asked my name. I told you Danielle and you told me 'Logan.' The others stared at you."

Logan remembered! He had watched her fall in out of sleep amazed at her looks and personality. The way she was so foreign to him. He thought she was asleep as he tried to carry her off the plane, she pushed him away and he smirked. He liked her roughness it reminded him of him, he asked her name and she turned quickly, her hair whipping around her. 'It is Danielle' her accent was thick he lurched forward, his heart aching, his eyes glazing, he was putty in her hands. She turned and left with Stryker. That was all he remembered. "Please continue…" Logan reached out for her hand, she let him take it.

Danielle sat back in her chair, their hands falling apart, she continued. "Stryker took me with him. I thought…I thought the Americans had saved me. The land of the free and the home of the brave." Tears fell from her eyes.

"We can stop…" Logan saw the pain in her eyes. She needed a break and so did he. His head was aching from memories which had returned. "I'll show you to your room so you can rest." Logan urged her to follow him, when they reached her room he realized it was right beside his. The professor thought he was clever. "Can I take you to breakfast in the morning?" Logan asked, "Maybe we can talk more then?"

Dani looked into Logan's eyes, she was hurt. All they had been through. "Ok." She opened her door and closed it behind her. She had to get away from him, if only for a moment. The look in his eyes brought pain to her heart.

Logan stood outside of Danielle's room. His mouth ajar, what the hell had just happened…she looked like she was in tears? What had he done? He didn't even know his past, he had only remembered saving her and even that had confused him, he remembered how he had been entranced by her eyes and mouth. As Logan fell asleep that night it was the first night he didn't have nightmares but instead dreamt of Danielle, writhing underneath of him, speaking his name, mouth ajar, and broken walls and beds. He awoke, sweat covered and a little too turned on. He flicked on the light and made his way to the kitchen for a nightcap. He heard commotion coming from the danger room, "what the hell?" he made his way towards his danger room. Defense was what Logan taught at the school for the gifted and if ANYONE was touching HIS danger room he was going to be pissed.

Opening the door, he peered in to find Danielle on a level ten danger room session. She dodged robots, knives, blades, and laser beams. He was the only person who could survive level ten of the danger room, no one else would even attempt to do this level and this girl was to tell the truth destroying everything. Logan ended the simulation from the control room and Danielle looked up searching for the individual who destroyed her fun.

"You call that fightin'?" Logan made his way to the floor of the danger room.

Danielle stepped away from Logan as he entered. "Where did you learn to fight?" Logan walked towards her.

"You taught me." She placed her hands on her hips and looked towards the wall. Logan never realized how surprised he was at this entire situation; it was a little too much. She had been able to find clothes that fit her for a work out, within the lab she was held in she was able to do push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups but she had missed being able to do real work outs. The wolf inside of her needed out.

Logan grabbed her arm as she moved passed him, he flipped her over his shoulder and she landed on the ground. Growling she grabbed his foot and brought him to the ground as he fell onto the ground she flipped onto her feet and began to growl. "She swiped at him with her claws and they scratched his face, jumping back he healed, but he let his own claws release from beneath his skin.

"You're going to regret that." Logan lunged at the girl his claws plunging into her stomach he gasped and stepped back he didn't expect her not to dodge his attack, she smirked at how she had been able to throw him off with that old trick. She healed quickly and then she jumped on him punching him in the jaw, stomach, and then chest cracking his xiphoid process. She flipped backwards and then flew into a protective stance. "That is… something…I would teach…" Logan coughed up blood; Dani sighed and helped Logan off of the floor.

Danielle brushed herself off and began to head for the door. "Wait…" Logan reached out, "You up for a beer and maybe some talking?"

"Sure… Just… umm." Danielle looked towards the ladies room, she didn't know if it was alright to make herself at home.

"Go ahead and take a shower," Logan seemed to read her mind, "then you can just meet me at the front door?"

"Sure." She perked up.

**That's it for now. I hope that you enjoyed. Please review!-Reviews build my confidence.**


	4. One Touch

Danielle and Logan sat across from one another in Lucky's Bar and Grill. "So you ended at Stryker taking you, but I have ask what do you know about me?" Logan asked sipping his Jamison.

"Well, I know that you fought in the Civil War and that Gettysburg was your first battle. So I reckin you're about 160 or so years old." She smiled stupidly, Logan's mouth hung open stupidly. He fought in the Civil War? He had only remembered Korea and a little bit or Vietnam. "Anything else?" She asked biting her lip.

"Why don't you just pick up where you left off, I'm still recovering from the fact that I'm old as shit." He smiled at the giggle that erupted from her. He was suddenly drunk on her laughter.

"Stryker led me into the military base and then you stayed by my side. You wouldn't leave me, but you trusted Stryker. When he told you that he was just going to run some test to ensure that I was okay, you let me go with ease. You lingered for a bit, but you let me go. That's when he took me to the medical labs. At first it was just blood tests but then it built up to the adamantium test number 1, which was done on me. They only used my claws, they didn't want to waste a mutant's life not yet – we were hard to get back then, people barely even knew we existed."

Logan began to remember a little bit more, the more she talked the more he remembered. He remembered her face as she left base, he grabbed her hand but Stryker made promises that she would be fine. He let her go and he knew it was a mistake. He shook out of the memory and ordered another Jamison. "Go on darlin'" Logan urged.

"Those were strange times, I barely remembered those days. I woke up to you carrying me out of a burning lab. You held me close, apologizing for everything, for leaving me and abandoning me. I was so confused; I barely remembered any of it. I just felt pain, it actually took me days to heal, which is a lot for us. You were heroic, we escaped, and from that moment on Stryker hunted for me and for you, you were his prized possession." Danielle downed her beer and breathed out a sigh. "Should I go on, I don't know if you can handle this right now." She grabbed his hand, the hand that was about to shatter his glass of Jamison into a thousand tiny pieces. She quickly pulled her hand away from his.

"It's ok. I can handle it." Logan ordered yet another drink and a shot of tequila, he downed them both and then he urged her to continue.

"I had never been able to experience anything within this world. You showed me Italian and movies and beer." She smiled at the memories, "After our first year together, we…um…" She looked to the side and tried to avoid saying it.

Logan's eyes widened, he knew what was coming. It was almost as if he could see it. "We had sex."

"Yes…" Danielle grabbed another beer, "we um were…together for a long time." At that Logan spit out his drink. "But that was in the past." She stood up and he followed.

"Wait darlin' you gotta finish telling me what happened." He only just remembered happy smiles and wedding bands.

"Well Stryker and Sabretooth found us. Actually they found me first and then they beat me up, almost to a pulp. They held a gun to my head. You showed up back at home and they threatened to kill me, right there and then. Sabretooth said he would rip me apart. You said you would do anything, they called you weak. Stryker told you that if you went into the X project then they would let me go and you agreed, immediately. They took us in, they tied me up and made me watch as they strapped you in and gave you your adamantium claws. You laid there hardly alive we both heard what Stryker was saying to the government officials who were viewing the entire operation. They were going to kill me and wipe your memory, when you heard that you were ripping through soldiers within minutes. You broke out of the lab and when I attempted to follow you, I was captured by Sabretooth. You swore you would never let me go and that you would be back for me, but that was the last I saw of you. I stayed in that prison for over 20 years wasting away, waiting for you. After a while they just left me in a dark cell by myself." She let her claws dig into the wooden table cracking it."Now I know that I have no reason to be angry, they somehow wiped your memory, so it's ok I guess. I was left there for no reason! To die!" She wasinstantaneously angry. Logan didn't understand what was happening, was she angry at him?

"Im sorry darlin'" Logan downed his last shot and stood placing a cigar in his mouth. "I was – am a fool. If I woulda remembered I would have been there for ya." He walked away from her. He was confused, there were things that she wasn't telling him, secrets that she was keeping. He didn't understand what could be so bad about their relationship in the past. Maybe she still loved him, he scoffed at that. Jumping on his bike he rode back towards Xavier's mansion, hopefully leaving a piece of his past and the stinging of his heart behind.

It had been days since any of the X-men had laid eyes on Danielle. Charles Xavier came into the kitchen for breakfast, "Charles," Rogue approached him immediately. Whether the girl knew so or not her thoughts always screamed at him, he sighed.

"Yes my dear?"

"I'm worried about Danielle. She hasn't made her way out to eat, isn't that a bad sign? Can't you read her mind or somethin?" Rogue pleaded to the professor.

"Rogue, as you know I try not to pry into the private lives of anyone, and even if I were to attempt to read Danielle in any way she has strong mental blocks. But we must remember that she has been alone for years, and probably feels very alone here. Maybe you should go and try to make friends." Charles smiled as he poured his coffee. He could see Rogue's eyes light up.

"You're right!" When Rogue was determined nothing could stop her. She passed by Logan without even glancing at him. Danielle's name had been flying through the mansion and he had made sure that he perked his ears at every word being said about her. It had been exactly one week since Logan had talked to Dani in the bar and most of his memories had come flooding back. There were a few gaps here and there but he remembered most.

Logan looked at Jean, she looked beautiful today. Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore a dark red shirt with very tight jeans. Everything she wore complimented her body well. He had to wonder if it was because she was tall or if it was because she was so beautiful. Like models who could wear trash bags and still look like goddesses. Logan sighed; there was still something about Jean which pulled him. Even though the woman was married he couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved her still; he just needed to get over this rut.

"Logan." Jean turned her eyes to him suddenly. "How about we do lunch today and….talk?" she asked him, that same bright smile that she always wore was plastered on her face. He hated when she read his mind.

"Sure Jeanie."

Rogue made her way to Danielle's room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "What do you want Rogue?" Danielle's voice answered her knock. Rogue wasn't surprised that the girl new it was her right away, she had the same senses as Logan after all.

"I just want to talk Shug''" Rogue called quietly.

"Come in. It isn't locked." Rogue opened the door to find the small girl sitting by the window staring into the woods. Her bed was made, untouched in fact. Rogue sighed and made her way over to the girl taking a seat by the window as well.

"What's up?" Rogue really didn't know what to say, she had never been very good at making friends and really she was always an outcast herself. She could imagine how this girl felt. When Danielle didn't respond, Rogue watched the girl's eyes, they were moving quickly across the yard.

"I see…The birds flying free. I always saw them, always watch them. When Stryker was done experimenting on me, they stuck me in a cell and I watched the birds. Always flying free. I envy them." She sighed and turned to Rogue.

Rogue was in a trance. She had never met someone so perceptive and honest right off. Mutants here had a way of being uncharacteristically normal and happy. Very rarely were they troubled and if they were they always kept it together. "You know you can go wherever you want Danielle." She moved her ungloved hand towards Danielle, she wasn't thinking. It was as if she was in a trance, she was hell bent on making Danielle feel better. She had been washing dishes and her gloves were off, when her hand touched Danielle's bare skin and began to steal her life force, she jumped back. Danielle dropped to her knees and held her head. Rogue backed away she had been trying to make friends with this girl and she had stolen a piece of her instead showing the brutality of her power.

Rogue's skin began to burn. "AH!" She screamed out falling to her knees. Jean, Logan and Scott burst into the room. People in the mansion had been watching Danielle, especially Jean. She believed that Danielle was extremely dangerous.

"Rogue! What the hell Danielle!" Jean immediately ran to Rogue's side.

"Wait! Jean…get away." Danielle stepped in front of Rogue.

"Rogue, listen to my voice." Danielle knelt in front of the southern girl. Danielle's memories flooded Rogue's head; tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Papa….Papa no!" Rogue reached towards Danielle who backed away from her. "Please papa! Stop hurting me! I didn't do anything!" Rogue screamed. Danielle backed away her face flushed.

"Im sorry." She whispered her back hitting the wall, "No one deserves my memories or my powers."

"Danielle, it's ok." Logan tried to grab her but she pushed past him exiting the room.

Rogue's body hit the floor, her skin beginning to melt, but she healed as quickly as she bled. Her skin was trying to burst off of her body. Jean knelt by her, feeling her head she snapped her hand away. "Oh my God, her forehead just burnt my hand. She's going to die if we don't get her into something cold, Logan help me!" Logan picked up Rogue's body, he instantly wondered what exactly was Danielle's mutation…She was different from him after all.

"Put her in the tub!" Jean yelled as she ran cold water. "Scott go get ice!" Scott ran from the room down the hall to get the ice.

"Can't you bring Rogue back into control?" Logan asked holding Rogue, who was thrashing about in the cold water.

"Maybe if I delve into her mind." Jean closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

**End of this chapter! I hope you liked it please comment! **


	5. Inside Her Head

**I'm pretty excited about this story and I think it's coming along pretty well. I don't own X-Men of course. If I did, I'd be rich! **

~Rogue's Mind~

Jean was shrouded in darkness. "Rogue!" She called out, "Rogue" she turned to see Rogue standing beside her.

"The memories just have to play out. Soon…When they end…I can push her back." Rogue grabbed Jeans shoulder.

Memories whipped by them, like a movie playing. Select ones standing out, screaming in the shadows. "What are these?" Jean asked.

"They're her memories. We see hints of the past, but don't understand. If she was thinking of anything particular when I touched her, it will play. Almost like a movie, we will see it. Since you're here, you'll see it too shug' brace yourself." Rogue grabbed Jean's shoulder and arm holding her as if she would fly away.

Danielle was covered in blood on the ground yelling for her father. She was behind bars, chained to a wall. 'Why? Papa!' she fought against the chain, soon she broke it pushing on the bars. The blood was everywhere.

'Just calm down!' a man appeared on the other side of the bars 'you will stay here' the memory jumped forward… 'I have no daughter…' Danielle grabbed a little boys hand as he cried and grasped onto her.

'Dani! I'll find you! Always!' he yelled as he was ripped from her, she curled into a little ball.

Rogue and Jean watched as the memory skipped by, there were scenes of Danielle learning to read, write, and smiling with a doctor. There were memories of the fire; they slowed as she spoke to Logan as he saved her. 'I don't need your help.' She pushed on his chest trying to break free. Their eyes met and something clicked between them, their eyes never left one another.

'Coulda fooled me darlin' he bit on his cigar and held her close to him. A mischievous fire danced in his eyes.

The memories flashed by of Logan saving Danielle from the Lab and then slowed at the years they spent together. Logan held her close, told her he loved her, and told her he would protect her. Watched her laugh, ran with her, and made love to her. The memories slowed as Danielle watched Logan as she walked down the aisle. 'I do' Logan stated sliding the gold band on her finger.

'I do.' Danielle slid the ring onto his finger. The scene skipped forward to Sabretooth pushing Danielle into a wall his claws around her neck her blood everywhere nothing but pain.

Jean fell to her knees, tears ran down her cheeks. The weight of someone else's life was too much, but Rogue held onto her as she felt she would slip away into the other woman. She felt she would become her, but Rogue helped her fight. "We see…but we must stay ourselves." Rogue held her, pulling her to her feet. Jean felt so weak.

They watched as Logan escaped from the lab, never looking back. They felt her pain as Logan left her. The memories faded to slow to one memory; it wasn't as quick as before. "This was her most recent and prominent thoughts. This is light at the end shug." Rogue grimaced.

Stryker held Danielle, "He is never coming back for you. You're going to die here." Stryker unchained the girl. "He doesn't care for you or that baby!" Stryker smacked her to the ground, Danielle's eyes widened in fear. "That's right bitch! I know! I took a blood test while you were knocked out. You are an idiot! He is a monster and he used you!" Danielle began to cry and back to the wall. She grabbed her hair, pulling at her face.

"No! He loves me!" she hit the wall.

Stryker nodded at two guards who grabbed her. "No. He used you, and you might be strong, but the fetus is weak. Don't worry I still need you, but never would allow more of your kind to enter this world." The guards held her tightly. She fought against them but she was weak something was holding her back. Stryker threw gasoline on her; he grabbed the cigarette from his mouth. "You'll thank me," he ran his finger along her cheek, wiping the tears from them, "I promise." He then threw his cigarette and she erupted into flames, the guards backed away watching her burn.

The memory began to fade into darkness; Danielle sat in a dark cell. There was one window birds flew by; she rocked back and forth her eyes empty. The memories faded. Rogue's mind was empty, just Rogue standing with Jean.

Jean snapped back to reality, she was covered in sweat. She looked at Rogue whose eyes opened. Her skin was red, but none the less fine. "Jean." She sat up in the cold tub. Logan sat against the wall, he trusted Jean to make the right decision and he was right Rogue had been fine. Rogue stepped out and grabbed a towel, she looked to Jean. "You shouldn't have come in there. You can't say anything! That's private and you know it!" She looked at Logan and turned away from him, her mouth agape.

"I would never…" Jean was breathless; her opinion was completely…different.

"What did you see?" Logan asked confused, he could smell both of their fear and surprise. What the hell had Danielle been doing?

Danielle made her way onto the Mansion grounds. She took off into the forest; the students who had been playing volleyball in the courtyard stared at her as she took off. She was quicker than anyone they had ever seen - besides Quicksilver that is. She had to get away; she ran pushing past bushes and branches which cut her face. She healed, she could feel it. Once she grew tired, she stopped. She attempted to catch her breath. Pacing back and forth in a small circle, she held her hips trying desperately to steady herself. She was trying to keep it together, but she slid down the trunk of a large oak tree. As she sat on the ground she banged her head against the trunk leaving a dent. She knew she was a freak, when she found out Logan didn't remember her, she should have left. She should have gone to live alone, leaving their past life behind. He obviously had.

"Dani?" Rogue found her sitting by her own favorite oak tree. Danielle looked up at her; Rogue couldn't help but see all of the girl's pain and anger written on her delicate features.

"Didn't you already get your fill of my life?" Dani jumped to her feet growling.

"You have every right to be angry Shug'" Rogue put up her hands up in defeat.

"Then why are you here? For pity? I don't want your damn pity or sympathy or anything!" Dani turned to walk towards the mansion.

"Wait! I just… I just wanna to be your friend." Rogue was defeated. This girl clearly was not aware how to socialize with others, and it was hard to Rogue too. Being an outcast most of her life had led her to feel awkward around others as well. This situation was just as difficult for Rogue as it was for Danielle.

"Friend?" Dani whispered, she had read about them and even wished she had one. She always thought Logan was her friend but she had been wrong, when he betrayed her.

"Yes…Your friend. Who you can talk with, shop with, your family Danielle, like the rest of the X-men." Rogue moved to the girl, "you deserve it." Rogue put out her hand.

Danielle accepted the girl's hand, and gave a goofy smile. "So can I see this awesome Wolf transformation in person?" Rogue jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh! No. This whole friend thing was just a ploy." Danielle burst out into laughter. She knew maybe she was a fool to trust so easily, but she hungered for someone to talk to, anyone who could understand her.

"Now…I'm not usually one to talk." She draped her arm around Dani, "but you need to shop girl. It's been waaaay too long since you've had good clothes and a great cappuccino." Danielle burst into laughter again; maybe staying at the mansion wouldn't be so bad.

Soon Rogue, Jean and Danielle were at the mall. Even Jean had apologized to Dani and they had admitted they had seen her memories. "That's not the only reason; you're suddenly my friends is it?" Dani had asked, bothered by the whole thing. She disliked having people pity her more than anything.

"No." Jean jumped, "It's why I want to get to know you. I misjudged and I was set straight, and I'm sorry."

Dani accepted that, she could understand not trusting someone: especially someone like her, who had attacked them right off the bat. The girls went to dinner, and Danielle explained her life. Rogue and Jean had already experienced it and in a way felt it, but there were some things that needed cleared up. She felt she owed them answers to questions they may have.

"So do you still love Logan?" Rogue out right asked, but gasped realizing she was out of line.

"No…It's ok…really." Dani looked between the girls. "I don't know if it's my powers or my experience, but yes. I've loved him since we met and always will. My feelings will never change. Like a wolf in the wild, I mate for life. I just want him to be happy, and he's confused. He doesn't remember me or our life. I didn't tell him, I didn't want to spring everything on him at once and he was begging to know everything. It's too much to handle. You two know what I mean! I don't know what to do." Dani looked down at her plate. "But I'm afraid the past is going to catch up with us." Dani sighed and looked at the girls.

"Your devotion to him is immaculate. If he doesn't fall in love with you all over again, he's a fool!" Jean banged her fist on the table. Rogue and Dani looked at her surprised, she had a small determined look on her face. "I was going to talk to him today, we used to have a little crush on each other and I have to admit I was a little jealous, but I love Scott. I just wanted to make sure Logan was ok if we stayed close friends. He's a fool if he…" Jean paused.

"It's ok." Dani grabbed her hand patting it, "I have found happiness just being near him." She smiled letting Jean go.

"You shouldn't have to…I think I have a plan." Jean smiled; Rogue and Dani were a little scared. When Jean got determined, things could go wrong.

**That wraps up chapter five! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	6. The Job

**Chapter 6 is up and ready to go! Enjoy.**

"This is a little…Scandalous isn't it?" Danielle stood in the door of the dressing room wearing a skin tight red dress which matched her red stilettos.

"No. It's perfect!" Jean clapped her hands and laughed.

"Jean…This is awesome." Rogue giggled, nodding her head up and down like a ball park bobble head.

"I don't feel…comfortable." Danielle pulled at the dress a little, she grew up in the 1930s after all, and she wasn't accustomed to showing so much skin.

"Don't worry about it!" Rogue handed her the black dress, their bags were stacked high from shopping. They had already gotten Danielle everything that she needed. "It's already set up, we are going to introduce you to Bobby Drake and we are going to have you two flirt in front of Logan. Hopefully, then you two will go on a few dates, just rile Logan up a bit. Nothing too serious." Rogue waved her hand as Danielle stepped out of the dressing room. The black dress had no back but instead was halter around her neck.

"Yes!" Rogue and Jean yelled together.

"If you think this will work…." Danielle shrugged.

"Yes but you've gotta be sweet on Logan Shug' Flirt with him and wiggle in the right way." Rogue smiled.

"Yes and be innocent and sweet. He likes innocent." Jean pointed out as she took the dress from the door. Danielle, sighing, changed into her normal clothes. She had a bad feeling about this, but Rogue and Jean seemed to know what they were talking about when it came to the modern day man.

"How do I do that?" Danielle sighed. This was all complicated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Logan couldn't sleep that night. He kept having that dream, Danielle wiggling below him, her screaming his name. The rings and his 'I do.' It was all too eerie and a little too much. As Logan made his way to the kitchen he was in mid yawn when he froze. He saw Danielle, she was wearing short white shorts and a tight black tank top. She had the kitchen door open, she was wearing fury boots. She had one leg propped on the bench as she smoked a cigar. He was captivated; it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, literally he wanted a picture of her in a calendar in his garage. She brushed her hair over one shoulder and adjusted her shorts ultimately making them shorter. He growled, he hadn't meant for it to be so loud.

Danielle had smiled when she first smelled Logan coming into the kitchen. She hadn't expected to see anyone, but she had to admit she loved a good cigar. She made herself look what the girls said was 'hot' she bent over a little sticking her butt out and showed 'leg' as they called it. She could sense how he tensed up at seeing her. She had to smile as she puffed on her cigar; she pretended not to notice him at first but, when he growled she pretended to be startled.

"Logan…Didn't sense you." She smiled turning whipping her hair. "Well goodnight." She put out her cigar, as she left the kitchen brushing his side on the way out. He followed her scent as she left wildflowers and… Cuban cigars.

"Wait? Dani?" Logan chocked out.

"Huh?" Danielle turned.

"You've got Cubans?" Logan asked, a look in his eye, that read 'oh me likey.' He loved them, craved them.

"Yep." She walked up the stairs to her room. Logan's eyes followed her backside all the way up the stairs, until she disappeared. He had no idea what was going on. A few weeks ago, he couldn't take his mind off of Jean, he was still pissed she had married Scott and still thought of her often. Now, he couldn't take his mind off of Danielle. Even his dreams wouldn't allow him. Since she had returned the professor had been able to bring forth some of his memories, something he thought not possible. He had now been able to remember his family, war, and even the fire; he couldn't believe how much progress he had made just staying at the mansion instead of traveling through high hell.

In the morning Danielle made her way to the kitchen, she was finally beginning to feel more at home – especially with Rogue and Jean on her side. She wore straight leg jeans, black flats, and a white tank top, which showed her flat stomach. When she entered the kitchen she immediately headed to the sink for water. The professor greeted her immediately, "Danielle I would like to speak to you." He asked as she downed her fourth glass of water.

"Jeeze, why don't you just put a bowl on the floor, dog." Logan grumbled from the corner of the table. He was hidden behind his newspaper, but his smile grew as her glass cup whizzed by his head smashing into the wall. It would have hit him if he wouldn't have moved his head. He didn't know why, but something about what he said felt similar; it was déjà vu.

"Danielle?" The professor coughed, trying to shake off his shock.

"Yes?" Danielle smiled down at him.

"I would like to extend a teaching position to you here at the academy. You would be teaching survival in all aspects. We have never had an individual of your caliber and experience at the academy before. It would benefit the students immensely. You would be teaming up with Logan during defense ofcourse." The professor had to smirk as he could hear the mental concerns from Logan.

"You can't be serious." Logan dropped his paper, standing.

"I thought it would benefit the students to not only be taught survival techniques while doing defense, but also to see you two spar once in a while Logan. She's the only person who can really keep up with you on hand to hand combat. They need to learn to deal with soldiers, you and Danielle are the only ones with this kind of experience with the military. What do you say Danielle?"

"Sure. whatever you need professor. I am just grateful that you allow me to reside in your beautiful home." Danielle drank another glass of water.

"Wonderful! Logan will ensure that you are comfortable." Charles exited the room, he was proud he could extend his wealth to his peers and students.

Logan grabbed his paper off of the ground, "meet me in the danger room at 3, our first class starts then." Logan began to read, but couldn't concentrate. He peered at her, watching her bend over the counter munching on toast.

"Hey, Dani." Bobby Drake entered the kitchen; she looked at him her back arched. Logan growled a little, she glanced at him but ignored him. She had to have been the only one to hear him. "I've been chosen to show you around. Care to go now?" Bobby asked cooling his drink.

"Sure!" Danielle perked up.

Logan sat up straight, what the hell was she so happy about? She had been here for a few weeks; she had to know her way around this place by now. "Logan…you're slobbering." Rogue spoke between gulps of orange juice, she giggled, he grimaced.


End file.
